The Black Demon And Devil
by Milkitia
Summary: Seen as the perfect vampire and though as someone with no real weakness, Naruto could easily be considered as one of the strongest vampire alive. However, very few people actually know that he truly have a weakness. He was born with an immense desire to protect his little sister.
1. Shuzen Manor : Part 1

**Arc 1 : Shuzen Manor : Part 1**

**Chapter 1 : New Home**

**China, Unknown Location**

"Nii-san, what are we wainting for?" A short fourteen years old girl wearing the traditional Chinese cheongsam said.

"Aiya~, have you already forgotten?" The man beside her said in a teasing tone as he ruffled her black hair.

"Stop that!" She said trying to catch his hand to stop him but everytime she was closed to getting it, he switched place and continued. She would never admit it but she liked it. It just showed how much he cared for her and for that, she was glad.

They had lost their mother at a young age. She never knew her but from what she had learned from her brother who had known her, she was very kind and gentle unlike the majority of the vampire race. Her brother had been the one who had replaced the gap that her mother had left when she had died from an illness. He was the one who raised her, showed her how to defend herself, how to see the 'underneath of the underneath' as he put it and so much more.

If it wasn't for him, she would probably have sunken in despair after the death of Jasmine. Her death had hit her hard and if Naruto hadn't been there to comfort her, she would have slaughtered every human out of revenge.

"Anyways." She said with a small pout. "What are we doing here near a small dirty road in the middle of nowhere?"

"Father wants us to live with him at the Shuzen manor. His servants should be here anytime now to bring us there." He said as he stopped to ruffle her hair.

"I see..." She said firmly and turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in indignation.

"You're angry that I put your hair out of place?" He inquired with a near unnoticeable smirk.

"Don't treat me as one of your fangirls!" She said with a light teasing sneer.

"Fangirls…" The man said with a shiver as the girl grinned victoriously. Each time they removed their cloaks to do some errands in cities, girls would often check his body and it more than often scared him.

"I am a vampire, like I care about my appearance!"

"Well, you do care enough to put it in two ponytails so that mean you care, no?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up!" She said embarrassed and looked at the ground. She could hear her brother laugh but she let it passed for this time. Only this time.

They stayed like that in silence for five minutes or so but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They were both enjoying as much as they could before the whole Shuzen manor thing with their father.

He was a bit surprised though when he felt her arms around his waist. Understanding the gesture, he returned the hug.

"Thank you…" He heard her mumble.

"For?" He inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"For being there for me." She said so low but he had heard.

"I will always protect you, my precious imouto. If I have to go to the end of the world to save you then I will do it without a second thought." He said truthfully and even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was smilling. A true smile.

Their moment was soon interrupted when Naruto stopped hugging her. Wondering what was wrong, the little girl looked at her older brother and seeing his eyes a bit narrowed looking behind her, she turned to see what it was. A convoy of cars was coming toward them. At the front and rear of it, two black jeeps seemed to escort a black limousine between them. Straightening herself, they waited for the cars to come beside them.

When the convoy reached them, the limousine stopped in front of them and a man got out of it from the passager seat. He was wearing a black suit with black sunglasses and a black fedora hat. Some would say he is the perfect example of the famous men in black.

"Are you Naruto Shuzen and Akua Shuzen?" The man simply said.

"Yes and you are?"

"Issei-sama ordered me to bring you to your home. Now, please get in the car so that we can get to the plane." The man said as he opened the back door of the limousine. Understanding what he meant, they got in and after they entered, the door was closed by the man. "Please make yourself comfortable, the ride will quite long before we get to our plane." The same man said and the siblings did as told.

* * *

**Japan, Shuzen Manor**

"Come on~. Are you two fighting again? How many times do I have to tell you that nothing good comes out of fighting?" Kahlua said as she cleaned the floor with a broom then muttered under her breath. "Seriously, each and every time… Can't you help a bit with the house-work or something?

"Kahlua-nee?" Moka said only now noticing her only other sister.

"Or rather, maybe you should go a little easier on her, Moka-chan." Kahlua said a bit embarrassed about Kokoa who had her face against the ground because she had lost once again against Moka.

"It's just as Kahlua-chan says, you three are sisters, so you should get along with each other." Akasha said with a smile with a little embarrassed laugh. "And besides, there are two more important people who are going to live with us from today. I want you all to get along with them… okay?"

"Really? Who are they?" Kahlua said interested.

"Your half-brother and half-sister." Akasha said with a smile.

"I always wanted to have a brother!" Kahlua said with a wide smile.

"How old are they?" Kokoa said and Moka seemed interested in that too.

"One is around 17 and the other 13." Akasha said and let out a little laugh upon seeing Kokoa's reaction.

"Why must the world be so cruel!" She said crying anime tears while the others laugh at her antics. She wanted to have a little sister or brother, not an older one!

"Why now of all time?" Moka suddenly asked and the others leaned in to listen.

"You know full well that your father is the current head of the Shuzen household so he has duties to do because of that. However, twenty years or so ago, he fell in love with a woman on a mission in China. As the years passed, he visited her more and more and what must happen, happened." Akasha said finishing with a small smile.

"Awww!" Kokoa and Kahlua said while Moka only had a small smile.

"However, 12 years ago, their mother somehow died and he lost sight of them. It's only one month ago that he found them via one of his spy in China." She said.

"Uh? Why is Earl barking? That's unusual…" Kalua said with a small frown.

"They must have arrived." Akasha said.

"Our new siblings?" Moka said curious along with Kokoa.

"Yes." Her mother replied as they made their way toward where Earl is. However, before they could get there, Earl came running at them.

"Earl Grey? Why are you acting so scared? You are supposed to be a guard dog, that's shameful!" Moka said a bit frowning.

"So his name is Earl Grey?" A male voice said.

"What a nice name. That and I always wanted to have a dog. Unfortunately, life didn't allow us to have one. Maybe I could have one now?" A female voice that time said.

"Well… Considering that we live here from now on I guess you could. You will just have to ask father though." The other one said.

"Who are you?" Moka said breaking the ice.

"My name is Naruto Shuzen." The male one said with a grin.

"Akua Shuzen." The female one said with a light smile.

* * *

"Hello, thank you for coming. I am the head of this household, Shuzen Issa. Nice to meet you".

"It sure has been a while, father." Naruto said with a small grin as they stopped in front of him. They were in a grand hall with people flanking the side.

"Nice to meet you. I have been waiting for this day to come. I am Akua, it is an honour to finally meet you, father." She said with a small smile.

"Looking at you make me truly realize how much time has passed since the last time I have seen you." Issa said with a small but almost unnoticeable smile. "Now, as you may already know, this mansion is the only place in Japan that houses vampires. If you include guests and the ones who drop by once in a while, you can say that almost all the vampires in this country are related to the Shuzen family. This isn't what you could call our occupation, but sometimes, there are some 'worthy people' who will receive rewards after taking care of 'certain tasks'. Some like to call us the problem solvers of the underground world. Well, from today onwards you are also a member of the Shuzen family so make yourself at home. Now then... have you spoken to your new sisters yet?"

"A bit." Akua said.

"Go and talk with them, Akua. I need to speak with father a bit." Naruto said as Akua nodded and did as told.

"So." Issa said not wasting any time. "What happened after she died?"

"It's been so long so my memories are a bit fuzzy but I can remember that we fled the city we were in after she died." He said with a sad expression. "I was six years old at that time so I took care of Akua ever since. After that, we lived on the streets so we had to steal food to survive."

"How did _she _died?" Issa said emphasizing on the she. Naruto quickly understood what he meant. Looking to where Akua was, his eyes softened. He briefly closed his eyes before answering.

"She was murdered." He lowly murmured.

"Then why did you told her that she died from an illness?" Before meeting, they had sent letters to each other to get to know the other better. Akua was the one who mostly wrote them since she never met her father so she was excited at the prospect of talking with him. In one of those, she told Issa that their mother died from an illness. Naturally, he found that strange because a few hours after she died, he went to where she had died. The verdict was clear as day. She was murdered.

The only answer he got was a small movement of his eyes looking at the ground. He could see in those eyes shame, sadness, resentment and most of all, love. An immense amount of love for his little sister.

"I see…" Issa said with a small sigh.

"I just… can't tell her the truth. She deserves to have a peaceful life. I don't want her to go through what I did. She should have friends at this age instead of killing people like we mostly did to survive." Naruto explained and Issa couldn't help but be impressed by the amount of love he had toward his sister. It wasn't an incest love. No, it was a pure and unconditional love.

* * *

"Thank you." Akua said as she reached her sisters. "My mother passed away when I was little so I have been living with my brother since then. My brother raised me ever since our mother died. I'm happy to be here because I never thought that I would find another family member other than my brother."

"I'm Kahlua, now that you and your brother are here I guess I'm the middle one."

"I'm Moka. I will be turning nine soon."

"I'm Kokoa. I would have preferred a younger sibling though!" She said with a small pout.

"I'm so happy to be able to get three such nice sisters. Nice to meet you all." Akua said with a smile.

"I have a question. Why is your brother named after a fishcake?" Kokoa said with an innocent expression.

"Apparently my mother had an addiction to ramen." She said and chuckled a bit. "It means fishcake but it also means maelstrom. Don't call him fishcake though; the few who called him that were killed by him not long after." Akua said with a sheepish expression and the other three sisters paled.

"Now now, don't spread such false rumors, Akua-chan." A teasing voice said behind her that made her jump a bit in surprise.

"Nii-san!" Akua said with a smile but when she noticed it was her brother, her expression instantly turned in a not so serious scowl. "What do you mean spread false rumors?! I told them the truth! Everytime someone call you fishcake you kill them soon after."

"What!? That's not true at all! I told them to stop calling me that but they weren't stopping so I had to shut them up one way or another!" He said in a mock hurt tone.

"I know we are used to kill but it goes a bit too far don't you think?" Akua said in a deadpan tone.

"They were all enemies!" He replied. "None of them were our friend!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So?"

"Alright you win!" He said and fell to his knees as a cloud of depression appeared above his head. While Akua was comforting her brother, the three sisters all had one thought.

'Scary!' They thought as they paled once again.

"Anyways!" Naruto said enthusiastically back on his feet as if nothing had happened. "My name is Naruto Shuzen! Please to meet you!"

"Kahlua."

"Moka."

"Kokoa."

"Awww! You're so cute!" Naruto said as he took Kokoa in his arms and kept her at arms' length in the air.

"What?! I'm not cute! I'm a super strong vampire! Let me go!" Kokoa said indignantly as she tried to move her arms to make him stop. Unfortunately it didn't work because his arms were much longer than her.

The others sweat dropped at that.

"Is he really a vampire?" Moka said stating the obvious question she and Kahlua had in their minds.

"Yes and the scariest one that I have ever seen. I'm not saying that because he is my nii-san though." Akua said with a somber expression and the other leaned in to listen as well. "We have lived on the streets ever since I could remember to survive so we had to mostly steal to survive. Sometimes, we would accept missions in the underground world to get some money and training. However, never in all of my years have I seen him at full powers."

"What do you mean you have never seen him at full power?" Moka inquired as well as Akasha who was silently listening to their conversation a bit away from them.

When she had learned that the new siblings were in fact the Black Devil and the Black Demon, she had been quite shocked. These names had been circulating a lot in the unground world of China lately. However, to find that they were Issa's children and they were not even twenty years old was even more shocking.

"I can only see his vampire eyes when he is starting to be half serious. Most of the time he is just goofing around. I think I only saw him with them two or three times. The only time I heard that he went full out was in a duel against Touhou Fuhai-sama." Akua said with one of her finger under her chin thinking hard.

"You were trained by one of the three Dark Lords?" Kahlua said a bit impressed while the only sign of surprise coming from Moka would be the slight raise in one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, Touhou Fuhai-sama was a friend of my mother so a few years ago; we went to his house to be trained by him. Our mother helped him for something in the past so he had a favor for her but she died before she could take it."

"You took that favor so that he could train you?" Moka said and Akua nodded.

"We trained under him for about two months before we had to move once again." Akua said with a light smile. The training with Touhou Fuhai-sama has been short but it benefited them greatly.

"What happened the times you saw him half serious?" Moka said.

"Well… The first time it was me who asked him out of curiosity. The second time, he slaughtered about ten to fifteen C-class B-class vampires. The third time was when he fought against a four-tailed Yoko." She said with a small frown. Other than these events, she could not recall another time when she had seen his vampire eyes. Before they could continue the conversation though, Isaa interrupted them.

"Akua, I know this may seem a bit forward but I would like to have an estimate of your strength."

"Eh? Alright then." Akua said with a light shrug of her shoulders before moving to the center of the room.

"Kahlua, stand forward."

**(Same fight as in the manga)**

"Thank you Akuha. "Issa said stopping the fight. "I know how strong you are. It is beyond my expectations. You must be tired from your trip. Rest for the rest of the day."

"Thank you very much father. I also have to admit that even though I was good, it is mostly due to my nii-san training me." She said with a light smile.

"Nonsense! I may have trained you but you are the one making the moves that I taught you. The fact that you did them perfectly without a mistake just show how strong _you _are." Naruto said with a big smile. He couldn't be more proud of his little sister. She came so far from the first time he taught her these moves.

"Th-thank you." Akua replied smiling nervously from the praise. Her brother wasn't someone who easily gives praise to someone. He may have been a sadistic bastard while training her but even she couldn't deny that it did wonders.

"Hmph! That wasn't that amazing! Kahlua-nee wasn't even serious yet!" Kokoa said to Moka however, she stopped when she saw the serious expression on her sister's face. "Uh? Did I said something wrong?"

"Kahlua-nee was serious but so is her opponent. More importantly, she saw through Kahlua-nee's tears after exchanging so little blows. Such amazing insight and composure is to be admired, Kokoa." Moka said then frowned a bit.

'_Just how much of her true potential is she hiding from us? Even then, she said that it was her brother who taught her mostly everything she knows. Just how strong is he?'_

* * *

**Like you read, its one of my new story. Im sorry that I deleted my other stories but I didnt think I would have the time to continue them so I just delete them thinking I will never continue them. Im just way too busy to just sit down and peacefully write. I have to go to college and my job also on top of that. That and I have way too many ideas that I dont know where to start. If you want to write but you dont know what, just pm me and I will give you tons of ideas. Im feeling cursed with having too many ideas honestly... I start writing then I get another story popping in my head while writing. That, ladies and gentlemen, happen WAY too often.**

**I may repost the Last Shinobi but I will do a rewrite where he is Sirzechs's knight. I know he already have a knight but I would like to remove him and replace him with Naruto. With his cloak and Hirashin he could be the ultimate knight.**

**Anyways, on this story. I plan to have a similar concept about Naruto and Akua's relationship like Sasuke and Itachi in Naruto. Meaning that Naruto will do something to protect Akua but she will not know, she will profoundly hate him. She will want revenge on him and she will later learn that what he did was to protect her and yada yada yada... I must warn you though, Akua will go to Yokai academy but I will not do the whole first year. I want to mostly focus on Naruto and Akua so I may very well do a summary of the first year. I wont have Akua fighting in every fight because honestly she would just kill everyone if she do. No, the other characters still need to progress. I may not have described everyone's clothing but its always the same as in the manga unless I say otherwise. I may not have described Naruto's clothing but it is quite similar to Akua's own. That or just imagine one. Lastly, you may have noticed but yeah, Issa is a bit softer :).**

**Anyways, cya and review please. Flame me and I will just extinguish you. That and I will feel pity you for loosing your time to make me give up. A bit. Yeah.**


	2. Shuzen Manor : Part 2

**Arc 1 : Shuzen Manor : Part 2**

**Chapter 2 : The Plan**

* * *

Sitting on a couch with his arms crossed over his chest in one of the many rooms composing the Shuzen manor was Naruto. In front of him is a pink haired woman. She is known as Akasha Bloodriver, one of the Three Dark Lords. Sitting on the opposing couch of him, she waited for him to start talking. He had called her here for something and she had to admit that she was rather curious.

She had never seen him serious in the past year that he and his sister had started to live here. Another thing is that when she had entered the room, she immediately sensed many magic runes. She quickly understood that they were silencing magic runes. Very powerful ones.

"Alright then." Naruto said. "I will get straight to the goal. What do you know of Fairy Tale?"

"Why should I answer that? And also, why did you put that amount of silencing runes? What are you planning?" She asked and dangerously narrowed her eyes at him for any sign of deceit or lying. He quickly placed his hands in front of him in a surrendering gesture.

"I am not here to fight or anything like that. I have some information that could be very useful to the both of us."

"Before that, I have a question." She said and her face turned deadly serious. "I heard that some of your friends were killed and tortured by humans. Do you resent them for what they have done?"

A heavy silence settled into the room as Naruto closed his eyes deep in thought. He had thought about that several times and his answer is still the same every time. But… could it have changed? No, he had seen where the path of revenge led people to. Even though he hates humans, he only hates those that killed his friends. Did he hate their entire race? No, some are good while others are bad. That is a fact.

"Yes, I hate humans." At that, her eyes narrowed even more dangerously. "But, I have seen where that path leads to. It only leads to more hate and madness is the only thing at the end. I hate the ones who killed my friends, of course. Yet, I can't bring myself to hate the entire human race. Just like the yokai people, we have some good and bad people. The bad ones are those who killed my friends and only wish harm to others. The good ones are those who helped us while we were on the run. Good people exist just like bad people exist."

"I see…" She said with a large smile. Even after all of the hardships he had gone through, he is still able to discern the good ones from the bad ones. That and he didn't let the hate control him or affect him. "Why do you want to know what I know about Fairy Tale?"

This time, she was truly curious.

"When yokai people talk about humans, there are always three groups. Those who wish for an harmonious coexistence, those who doesn't care in the least about what happen and those who wish to have them exterminated." He said before looking at her straight in the eyes. "You, Akasha Bloodriver, which group are you for?"

"You should know it." She said with her smile still in place. "I and the three dark lords sealed Alucard because he wanted to exterminate the humans. After that, we created Yokai Academy for the yokais to learn how to peacefully coexist with them."

"I see… it's good. Very good that I came to see you then." He said enigmatically and she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Like you, I hope that one day humans and yokais will be able to understand each other and finally be able to live together. That said, I have made some research on them. That's mostly the reason why I was often out these past weeks."

"I see…" She lowly mumbled to herself. In the past weeks, Naruto often leaved the manor for some unknown reason and he only came back days later. It had intrigued a lot of people about why the eldest son of Issa would leave like that at first but Akua had assumed that he went training on his own so people let it go. "I have another question though. Why me?"

"Because of what I am about to reveal. You are most likely the one who can give me the best answer." He said and momentarily closed his eyes. "I will be blunt and direct about it. Alucard is alive."

"What do you mean?" She said frowning heavily.

"I am not talking about that… thing… in the basement. I know it is Alucard. What I mean is that Alucard made a clone of himself before losing to you."

"What are you talking about?" She said a bit bewildered. If it is true then the consequences may be dire in the near future.

"On my travels, I met a guy named Miyabi Fujisaki. He offered me to join Fairy Tale. I… accepted." He said sadly.

"Explain. Now." She nearly growled at him. She was ready to attack him at any moment and he could plainly see that. "You just said that you don't hate humans, yet, you are willing to join an organisation that wants to kill them?"

"Calm down please! I am not here to fight!" He carefully said with his hands in the air. He may be strong but he knew that he stood no chance against her. "With what I learned in my travels, you really have to be blind to not notice the storm coming our way. No, I don't hate humans. I wish a coexistence with them like you said. However, Fairy Tale is going to make their move very soon and we need to find a way to stop them."

"So you joined that organisation to be a spy?" She said a bit more calm. The more he spoke, the more she could understand where he was going with that conversation. Nodding to her question, he continued.

"Yes, however, I am on a trial so for the time being so I don't know where their main HQ currently is." Naruto said and seeing her relax a bit, he let his guard down a bit more. "Back to the subject, Miyabi Fujisaki… his energy signature is the same as the one in the basement. It's a lot less powerful but it's still the same in every point."

"To think he made a clone of himself after our fight… That is something I never anticipated." She said as she closed her eyes with a heavy frown. This was a bad news, a very bad one. "I think I understand where you are going with that… Alucard… or Miyabi. He wants to regain his main body, however, he don't know where it is. Am I right?"

"Yes." He said before taking a breath to continue. "My first task is to search the Shuzen manor for his body. Normally they would have Gyokuro look for it but she is too busy for the moment by being the Commander-in-Chief of it."

"Why am I not surprised that that accursed woman is a part of it? Commander-in-Chief no less." She said with a light sneer. "Are you going to tell them where Alucard's body is?"

"Eventually… yes. I can delay it for a few months but not more. They would get too suspicious."

"I understand most of what you say but I still don't get why you came to me?" She said curious.

"The moment Fairy Tale finds Alucard's body; they will attack humanity very soon after that. You could say he is their insurance that they will succeed in exterminating them. If they were to attack them right now, the yokais supporting the coexistence with humans will stand no chance. Miyabi gave me a brief overview of their army and let me tell you that if a war was to break out, we will most likely lose." He said with a heavy sigh. He… had an idea on what they could do to stop this but the cost of something like that is too high. Way too high. Unfortunately, with how things were going on at the moment, that idea may very well come true.

"That's… unfortunate." Akasha frowned as if in deep concentration. "Do you have an idea on what to do then?"

"I have… but I would rather not do it if I could. That's one of the main reasons on why I came to see you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I have analysed Alucard's body in the basement and I found something… worse you could say."

"What could be worse than that?" She asked with a frown.

"The seals that you put inside of him to seal him are slowly being destroyed by his own power. I studied them and I came to a… scary conclusion." He said with a grimace. "Alucard will awaken by himself in seven to ten years if we do nothing to repair those seals."

"I… never noticed that. I will go and see after to see them with my own eyes." Crossing her arms across her chest, she heaved a rather heavy sigh. "I hate it but if it's true then I will have no other choice than to go back inside Alucard to seal him."

"Do you think there can be another way to seal him other than sacrificing yourself? Moka will be especially sad to lose you…" Naruto said as his eyes softened.

"I know…" She said murmured drearily. "What Fairy Tale doesn't know is that for Alucard to awake, he needs to synchronize with his shinso power. In other words, my shinso power because he is the one who gave it to me."

"I thought you had a different sort of shinso blood than him?" He curiously wondered out loud.

"That is what most people assume. Tell me, what does Alucard mean if you reverse it?"

"Dracula?" He said wide eyed after a moment of thinking. "Alucard… his real name… is Dracula?"

"Yes, long ago, Alucard once dreamed of living peacefully with humans. At one time, he announced to the neighbouring countries that he was a vampire and that he wishes to coexist in peace with them. However, the neighbouring countries didn't like that so they invaded his kingdom." At that, her eyes looked at the ground in front of her in sadness. "This was a massacre, only two people survived. The first was him, unable to die even after receiving thousands of injuries that immediately healed themselves. The other… was me. I barely remember it but I hide myself till it ended."

"It's… hard to conceive that someone like him who harbor such a deep hate for humanity could have at one time in his life dreamed of living peacefully with them. Nevertheless, I understand now why he hates humanity. He lost his kingdom because of them and many friends in the process I could guess." Naruto said and his mood was almost reflecting the one of Akasha. He had always thought that no one is born evil and it still seemed the case apparently.

"Yes, that's why he started to hate humanity and I can agree with him. Unfortunately, at that time it just wasn't the good moment to announce such a thing. I agree with him on that but my position on that stay the same. Humans may be evil but so are yokais. We are conscious beings with the choice of choosing our destiny. We can either choose to help people or to hinder them." Akasha said with a nostalgic smile thinking about the time she lived with Alucard so long ago…

"Anyways, back to the subject." He said and Akasha nodded. "If you sacrifice yourself to seal Alucard again, what will you do with Moka?"

"I might send her to live with my old friend, Mikogami." She was not one hundred percent sure at the moment but if things were progressing that way then it might be the best way.

"One of the Three Dark Lords… a good choice. Do you think… it could be possible to send Akua with her?" He asked and she could definitively see how worried he was for his little sister.

Thinking about the last year they have been here made her smile. She had never seen a relation between siblings that deep. They both immensely cared about each other and you had to be blind to not see it.

"Of course but I have to ask though why would you want to send Akua away?"

"Akua is still young and can easily be influenced. She still needs to understand how big the world truly is. By sending her away to your old friend's house, I will drastically lower the percentage of her coming in contact with Fairy Tale and them eventually recruiting her."

"I see… You don't want her to be recruited in their organisation then." He nodded at her statement.

"I formulated a plan… but I need your help for it." Naruto said.

"I'm listening…"

"Father told me that Gyokuro will be coming in three months to live here permanently." Naruto said and a gasp from her told him that she wasn't expecting that. "I heard about the… relationship you both share if it can be call like that. Her coming here will complicate many things. My role as a spy might also be compromised and she will undoubtedly try to influence Akua. Something I will never allow her to do and if she does, she might very well uncover my true motives."

"Therefore." Naruto said. "I think we should act before she comes."

"I agree." Akasha said as much as she hated it. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes at any second. "It's set then. In two months, Moka and Akua will be send away to live away from here. Like I said, Alucard can only be awakened by his own shinso blood but I'm sure that Fairy Tale might find another way to awake him. Also, by sending them away, they will be trained and they will face Fairy Tale only when they will be able to defend themselves against them. That will also give the younger generation the time to prepare themselves for what is to come. When Moka and Akua will be gone from here, I will go inside Alucard to seal him again."

"How will we explain your disappearance?" Naruto said with a frown. That would be a big problem. With enough efforts, you could make someone disappear from the face of Earth but not the leader of the Three Dark Lords. She was and still is one of the strongest vampires alive. That would just be impossible.

"You, Naruto Shuzen, will kill me." She firmly stated and her face showed how serious she was.

"Eh?" Was Naruto's only answer.

"You are a very strong vampire. You can become one the strongest vampires there ever was. I have observed you since you came here and like me, you only want more power to protect those you cherish."

"Uh… thank you?" He said and chuckled in embarrassment. "That's not what I meant though. Why do you want me to kill you? That and I doubt people will believe me about killing you."

"Oh they will Naruto… or should I say Black Demon?" Akasha said with a light smirk seeing Naruto' surprised expression.

"To think you knew my nickname." He said as a smile passed across his face. "I think I know where you are going. You will use my nickname as the Black Demon to make people believe it, right?"

"Not me, Mikogami."

"So you planned on telling him uh? A good choice, that way he will also convince Akua that coexistence with humans is the best option." His expression soon turned in a sad one. "Moka and Akua will hate me for what I will do."

"Yes but I think it will be better like that. By hating you, they will hate Fairy Tale and they will not want to associate themselves with you. Meaning that they will further support the idea of yokais living with humans." Akasha said before heaving a loud sigh. "It just… feels so wrong to manipulate them like that…"

"You and I know as well that we have no choice. Hate will only lead you to more hate or madness at the end. The world may be tainted by hate, corruption, and so many bad things but there is another side that teens have a great difficulty to see. It is only when they have grown up that they can truly see the world about what it truly is. Before that though, they can easily be influenced. When that time will come, you and I will not have to take care of Akua and Moka. That and it will begin in two months. Humans and yokais adapt themselves too fast. Meaning that the plan is currently not in effect but it will be later on. We will only be affected when that time will come. Anyways, I feel like I'm rambling like an old man." Naruto said and laugh in an awkward manner.

"Maybe but what you just said has some truth in it. We may not currently be affected by it but we will be later. It may explain how we are so calm about such a thing?" She said and lifted her head to look at the moon rising outside one of the windows. "We should leave it at that and talk about the plan another time to refine the details of it."

"Agreed." Naruto said and both leaved the room after telling each other good night.

On his way to his room, he couldn't help but be saddened by what was happening. A year or so ago, they had nothing to worry about. Now, it was as if the world was punishing him for what he had done in the past. However, his most prominent thought was about Akua.

'_If only you knew what was coming, Akua… I can only hope that one day you will forgive me…' _He thought sadly as he entered his room. The moment his head hit his pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

**This chapter was mostly a filling one for what is to come. I may have some plot holes so if you have seen one, pm or review to warn me.**

**Like I said in the last chapter, this story will have a similar concept about Itachi and Sasuke's relationship in the Naruto universe but this time it will be about Naruto and Akua. Naruto as you may have guessed will be **_**very strong**__. _**Like stronger than Akua is in the manga.**

**I don't have a pairing in mind for this story other than Tsukune's harem. I'm thinking about maybe putting Naruto with San, the siren and sempai of Gin. So yeah, if you have any ideas for a pairing, just say it in the review or pm me.**

**This story may have one to three original arcs. One is Naruto's demise at Akua's hands. Yes Naruto will die at somepoint but he will come back later through some ways. I don't know for the other but I always felt that Fairy Tale was a bit too small for an organisation wishing to kill every human so I might add some real badass enemies later on when Tsukune's gang assault Fairy Tale.**

**Please review and thank you for reading the chapter!**

**Next chapter : Division **


End file.
